Hetalia: Zombie Apocalypse
by LillyFaustus
Summary: I don't even know what to put here but oh well xD
1. Information on my OC

Name: Lucille Braginskaya

Representing: The U.S. state of Alaska.

Nickname: The Last Frontier.

Capital: Juneau.

Human Age: 18 years old.

Motto: 'North to the future'

Bio: She lived with Russia until World War 2 when she was made to live on her own for her own protection. She ended up having to fight in the war and was almost killed by Germany but America saved her and took her in. America is overprotective of her but she still acts like Russia's little girl. She has seen Prussia more than once along with the other members of the BTT and has began to develop a crush on him and they have become good friends. America doesn't want Kyra to fall in love with Prussia and thinks she is more suited for someone like Austria.

Hobbies: Her hobbies include fishing and hunting.

Favourite drink: Alaskan Amber.

State bird: Willow Ptarmigan.

State flower: Forget-Me-Not.

Crush: Prussia.

Accent: Due to her having lived with Russia for so long she has a strong Russian accent.

Family: Russia (Father), America (Brother), Canada (Brother), Belarus (Aunt), Ukraine (Aunt), England (Uncle), France (Uncle).

Friends: Prussia, Italy, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania.

Looks: See picture provided.

Personality: Timid, kind. Can be loud and slightly hyper when drunk. Loving and protective towards her friends and family and she will do anything to ensure their safety. She doesn't like to involve herself in arguments at the world meetings. If the situation calls for it then she can stand up for herself.


	2. Chapter 1

"This is even worse than I thought." America sighs, resting his head in his hands. He fights back any tears that threaten to fall. A soft hand rests gently, reassuringly on his back.

"She'll be fine America... At least... I think she will..." England says, trying to hide his own concern for the missing U.S. State of Alaska, America's little sister.

Realizing how he is acting, America returns to his usual, cheery self. Even if it is fake, it will have to do.

"Ahaha! We'll show those zombies, right?"

England sighs, he knows this facade of America's all too well,

"I guess we will." England replies with a sympathetic smile. Suddenly a loud crashing noise is heard. The two nation's heads dart to the source of the noise and see that the door to the room where they are is smashed and splintered on the floor.

A wave of disfigured creatures ease towards the two nations who are frozen to the spot due to the horror unfolding infront of them.

Realizing the situation England drags America away from the wave of zombies,

"America! Snap out of it!" England shouts as he pulls America along, America bursts back into reality.

After running for quite some time, America and England finally find shelter in a seemingly empty metal bunker. America looks down and sighs,

"It's funny isn't it?" he asks, "Again we're fighting together. It's not funny, it's kind of ironic, right?" America turns to face England when a hand wacks against his cheek.

"That hurt-" America looks at the Brit and furrows his eyebrows.

"Now isn't the time for jokes!" England yells, "Can't you see what's happening here?"

America's smile fades and he rubs his recently slapped cheek.

"Yeah I can I was just-"

"You where just what America?" England asks, a slight hint of bitterness in his voice. After that, there is a few seconds of silence between them.

America's legs wobble and collapse under him, he falls to his knees, tears silently roll down his face.

The sound of a gunshot echoes loudly through the bunker, A soft female voice follows,

"That was a warning shot, if you are human please speak now."

"We are human-" England starts but is then cut of by America,

"A-Alaska! I-Is it really you?"

"Yes, it's me." The female voice answers.

Footsteps follow the quick answer and in a few seconds a girl with long raven black hair and deep violet eyes makes her way to America and England.

"Ahaha! I knew you'd be alright!" America says happily, he then springs to his feet and pulls the dark haired state into his arms, he is finally reunited with his little sister.

"It's nice to see you again Alaska." England says.

"Nice to see you too. Thank you for looking after my brother."

"Not a problem."

America glares playfully at England and Alaska, the two nations and the state enjoying the momentary clam as they wander off to find a place in the bunker to rest.


End file.
